Tangled Up In Me
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: based on the song by Skye Sweetnam called tanlged up in me. just the basic realtioship of Mulder and Scully. PLS R


**I don't own the X-Files **

**Ok this is a fic based on the song titled _Tangled Up In Me _by Skye Sweetnam. I think it kind of fit, if you don't know the song check it out. Takes place during season 7.**

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me_

Mulder arrived to work a bit late that day, he knew the second he were to open the door to the basement office his partner would start questioning him as to why he was late and complaining about how he need to get things done before their meeting with AD Skinner in the next hour. However as he pushed the door open he found the office empty, the lights still out and nobody around. So instead of walking in, he turned on his heel and headed back to the elevator. He knew she had to come to work, they had their meeting and she never missed those, unless for some good reason.

Mulder had been search the floors of the building and asking other agents if they had seen Scully and so far as he searched the third floor he had received several tips that she had been in the lunch room, as he reached the door and opened it he found Scully standing in front of the soda machine giving it small kicks and playing with the change button, he smiled as she swore under her breath.

"Damn coke machine! Give me my money back." She said delivering another swift blow with her foot. Mulder smiled as he made his way over to her and gave her another dollar.

"Try it again." He said smiling as she gave him a dirty look.

"I don't want to try it again, I want my damn soda." She yelled the last bit giving a hard kick with the toe of her high heel before her foot flew up and her hand flew down. She hopped on her left foot while rubbing the right one. Mulder held back a laugh as he held her in place with his hand on her lower back and got her to sit in the nearest chair. "Why do you want soda this early?" He asked placing his dollar in the machine to get her the diet coke she desired.

"Thanks." She said popping it open and took a sip before answering him. "I had a rough morning Mulder. My alarm went off last night in a power outage, my shower was extremely cold and my coffee machine timer went off as well so my coffee wasn't ready in the morning. I need caffeine." She said throwing the can back and chugged the remaining liquid.

"What do you say to me and you going out to dinner tonight? My treat, sort of a way to make your day a little better." He offered and knew she had agreed by the smile that was plastered on her face.

"Ok, I'll pick you up tonight though." She said smiling. They had been seeing a little more of each other since New Years and were forced to hide their blossoming relationship from everybody at work. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on her cheek before helping her to her feet and heading down to the basement.

Later that night Mulder stood outside his apartment waiting for Scully, he had figured he didn't need to bother her with coming up to his apartment, considering the mess it was in. she waited around on the front stoop and looked to his watch. It was already seven fifteen, she had said she's be there by seven and she was either early of on time, but never late. After another five minutes he remembered he had forgotten his cell phone and wondered if she had tried to call him, but as he turned to enter the building again a honk of a car horn sounded from behind him.

"Sorry, I'm late." She said walking up to him and right into his wait embrace. "My damn car wouldn't start."

"It's fine I was just worried you were abducted by aliens." He said jokingly. He smiled to himself as he noticed the lavish black dress she had on, he knew they though alike when he noticed his tux suggested a nice dinner by candle light.

"My Mulder." She said smiling into his shoulder before they pulled apart and headed to the car.

Later that night after dinner at a fancy restaurant Mulder had picked out, they headed to the park and Mulder pushed Scully on one of the swings that was part of the playground. With every push a smile and giggle passed her lips and he felt that he would never tire of her. After the swinging they rested on the grass and looked up to the night sky.

"Do you ever think we're alone?" He asked softly as her head rested on his shoulder.

"No, I know we are." She stated seriously.

"Scully how can you say that? After everything we've seen?" He started asking but stopped when he felt her laughing. "What's so funny?"

"The way you react." She said through fits of giggles as he looked down to her.

"You are just mean Ms. Dana Katherine Scully." He said trying to keep a serious face.

"Why Mr. Fox William Mulder, how dare you accuse me of such things." She said getting up from her spot on his shoulder and walked away in a huff.

"Scully! Wait!" He called running after her. "I'm sorry." He said to her back. "I didn't mean it."

"I know." She said turning to face him and pulled him close to place a soft yet passionate kiss on his lips. "I think we should go." She mumbled as a soft sprinkle started up. They stood in place for a while before heading back to the car, every so often they would turn circles in the rain or dance a bit. "I love the rain."

An hour later Scully dropped Mulder off at his apartment and said good bye. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before he got out of the car and walked over to her side and had her roll down her window.

"Do you want to come up?" He asked softly, he knew his apartment was a mess, but he didn't care, he just wanted to be with her.

"I can't I better get home and to sleep, I promised my mom I'd be over first thing in the morning to get some shopping and cleaning done." She said placing another soft kiss on his lips. "Thanks for a great Friday night."

With that said she drove off and into the night. Mulder headed towards his apartment and wondered about Scully. She was different, once minute she wanted to be with him and the next she was putting him away like a coat received from a color blind aunt that was given as a Christmas present. Did she want to be with him or not?

The rest of the night Mulder lay in his bed thinking of her, he needed to know if she loved him or not. He needed to know if they had something here or if it was just another meaningless relationship to her. Was this worth pursuing, or should they stop while they were ahead? Before anyone got hurt? Mulder climbed out of bed and grabbed changed before heading out his door to find out the truth.

Scully lay in her bed thinking about Mulder and wondering if her relationship with him was worth continuing. She loved him, damn that be the truth. But she needed to know if he loved her, she had been acting different around him lately, she was scared to get too close. Afraid he might hurt her, even if it was unintentionally. She couldn't stand another broken heart, not when she cared about him so much. She had made a deal with herself, if he didn't tell her by the end of the night she was going to break it off. Now she lay in her bed almost three in the morning and she began to wonder if it was such a good idea, maybe one more day would help.

A knock at the door pulled Scully from her bed and to the door, she tied her robe and asked who it was before opening it, but judging by the time it could only be one person.

"Scully? You there?" He whispered softly as not to wake the sleeping neighbors. As the door was opened he was faced with Scully and a bad look.

"What the hell are you doing here at this hour?" She questioned letting him in. to be honest she was glad to see him, she had to seem him, but she wasn't going to let him know that just yet.

"I'm sorry, I know its late, but I had to see you. I had to tell you something." He said lowering his head near the end.

"Well it better be important for waking me up at this hour." She said coldly as possible.

"It is, or at least I feel it is." He said.

"Well say it so I can get some sleep."

"I'm not sure if you feel the same. I'm not sure how this will change us…if it will be for the better or for the worse, but……" He trialed off.

"Damn it Mulder!" She said wondering what he was getting at.

"I love you." He said forcing his head up to see her reaction. Instead of finding her standing in her same position in front of him she stood by the door and held it open she didn't look at him, but he knew she wanted him to leave. "I'm sorry." He said as he headed towards the door.

"Don't be." She said placing her hand on his shoulder as he passed by her. He turned on his heel and was forced into her as their lips touched. She moved them into the room again before closing the door with her foot and held him close to her. "I love you, too." She said once separating from him. They pulled each other close again before heading towards the room, Scully was happy she had made the lie up about her mom and shopping. She now had the rest of the weekend to spend with the man she loved.

_Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me_

**Well there it is, I'm not sure, but for some odd reason Scully seemed a bit OOC, if you noticed it too, sorry I tried my best, but when I heard this song I just thought of them and their relationship over the years, please review, thanks a million. **


End file.
